Imperial Assault Alliance (2nd)
:: '' "The Imperial Assault Alliance is an alliance dedicated to the fundamental qualities of security, safety, prosperity, and camaraderie. Founded in earnest and in good faith...to the continuation of our ideals and sovereignty." :: - Preamble of The Declaration of Empire '' The Imperial Assault Alliance, also known as the IAA, the Second Empire, and the Empire, is a unicameral consensus democracy and constitutional monarchy founded on a document known as the Declaration of Empire, or The Imperial Charter on May 16, 2009. The Government of the Imperial Assault Alliance His Imperial Majesty, the Emperor The Emperor of the Imperial Assault Alliance is the very face of the Empire. Chosen for life by the Imperial Senate of the IAA, the Emperor is a mighty sight to behold. Singlehandedly, he reigns over the Empire with a fair, just mind, and a willingness for success and glory for his people, the very lifeblood of the Empire itself. So long as the Emperor holds breath, the Empire lives on to see yet another glorious sunrise across the urban landscape of the capital of the Empire, Coruscant. List of Emperors of the Imperial Assault Alliance * ' First Emperor of the Imperial Assault Alliance: ' Chimaera (May 16, 2009 - ) The Imperial Ruling Council If the Emperor is the heart and soul of the Empire, then the Imperial Ruling Council is the muscle by which the body of state maintains motion and range. Elected directly by the members of the Imperial Senate on a bimonthly basis, the Imperial Ruling Council, or IRC, consists of five individual ministers, each presiding over a specific section of the Empire. All ministers (with the exceptions of the the Grand Vizier and Grand Admiral due to their appointed nature) are subject to constant, unofficial review by the Imperial Senate who may impeach, at any time, any minister they deem unworthy of continuing their tenure in office. Each member of the IRC (with the exception of the Grand Vizier) retains the right to appoint an official understudy to assume responsibilities of his office in the chance of the occurrence emergencies or absence from office. The First Imperial Ruling Council of the Imperial Assault Alliance (April 28, 2009 - June 28, 2009) The Imperial Senate What is the body, so grand and complex, without the fuel that which makes arm turn, heart throb, and mind think? Such is the necessity of the Imperial Senate to very existence of the Empire. Formed directly from the membership of the IAA, the Senate is a key component of the Imperial way of life. Within the halls of the Imperial Convocation Chambers, Imperial Senators debate and discuss the various issues surrounding the IAA, within and without, with the supreme desire to see forth the benefit of the Empire in its whole. It is also here that the leaders of the Empire are proposed and, at times, promoted, to the high auspices of power within the Imperial Ruling Council. The Senate is the very stepping stone to the rest of the alliance, and without it, the Empire would be no more than an idea, albeit a glorious one. Admittance into the Imperial Senate is as simple as enlisting the the IAA, for all members admitted into the Imperial ranks receive the automatic status of Imperial Senator, and retain the full rights and privileges delegated to citizens of the Empire, including the rights to propose, debate, and vote on legislation, and participate in Imperial elections either as voters or candidates. The Declaration of Empire - Charter of the Imperial Assault Alliance The Declaration of Empire =See also= Official forums of the Imperial Assault Alliance. Category:Imperial Assault Alliance